The present invention generally relates to a bag-in-box packaging filler, and more specifically, to a bridge and adapter system for filling bag-in-box packaging, wherein said adapter provides means for quickly connecting the supply line to the dispensing member of the bag-in-box while concurrently allowing air to vent from the bag-in-box as it is being filled, and said bridge provides means for supporting the dispensing member of the bag-in-box and the adapter.
Conventional bag-in-box packaging is generally characterized as being a lightweight, durable and low cost means for shipping liquids, powders, semi-solids and the like. Bag-in-box packaging generally comprises a container constructed of a stiff, durable, yet inexpensive material such as paperboard or corrugated board. This container includes a flexible liner or bag therein for holding liquids, powders, semi-solids and the like. Integrally attached to the flexible liner or bag is a closable dispensing member. This dispensing member is typically placed within the container during shipping in order to prevent any accidental spillage and is later expressed therefrom during the dispensing of its contents.
During packaging and before shipping, it is therefore desirable to quickly fill the bag-in-box without losing any of its contents. In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to develop an efficient means for filling bag-in-box packaging.
It is further desirable to develop an adapter for a bag-in-box filler which provides means for quickly connecting the supply line to the dispensing member of the bag-in-box.
It is further desirable to develop an adapter for a bag-in-box filler which provides means for venting air from the bag-in-box as it is being filled.
It is further desirable to develop an adapter for a bag-in-box filler constructed of a durable material such as food grade stainless steel, plastic, or aluminum.
It is further desirable to develop a bridge for a bag-in-box filler which provides means for supporting the dispensing member of the bag-in-box and the adapter.
It is further desirable to develop a bridge for a bag-in-box filler constructed of a durable material such as food grade stainless steel, plastic, or aluminum.
These and other desired benefits of the preferred forms, including combinations of features thereof, of the invention will become apparent from the following description. It will be understood, however, that a device could still appropriate the claimed invention without accomplishing each and every one of these desired benefits, including those gleaned from the following description. The appended claims, not these desired benefits, define the subject matter of the invention. Any and all benefits are derived from the preferred forms of the invention, not necessarily the invention in general.